


Make Badges Not War

by Neaislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: EVERYONE'S HUMAN, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Past Depression, No Werewolves, Single dad Derek, single dad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaislove/pseuds/Neaislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: I can sell more cookies than you.</p><p>Stiles and his daughter have been selling cookies in front of Leigh's Veggie Mart for the past three years. That spot belonged to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Badges Not War

**Author's Note:**

> However frustrating you may find it that I have Past Derek Hale/Braeden in the tags I will not be removing it. The fact that Derek and Braeden had a child in this fic is pretty damn important. If the tag bothers you don't click on the story. The fact that you feel the need to leave a comment just to ask me to remove a tag I purposely added is absolutely ridiculous.
> 
> The mother of Stiles' child is a small character who was suppose to be a big player but ultimatly got cut. Her name was Harley and you can learn a little tiny bit about her [here](http://mtv-teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Harley).
> 
> I originally wanted to do something short and funny about Girl Scout cookies and it turned into something long with feelings so...

"Of all the under handed--!" Stiles sucked in a deep breath and let it out through his nose. He needed to keep his cool. No need to lose it with his daughter in the car. Instead of peeling off a long line of swears he squeezes his steering wheel until the leather creaks and his knuckles turn white.

"Daddy?"

"What's up Buggy?" Stiles' eyes flick up to his rear view mirror so he can see his daughter. She's tucking her face into the collar of her too big hoodie and slowly kicking her feet.

"Where are we going to sell cookies now?" She sounds just this side of distraught and Stiles just can't handle it. His heart breaks. That's it. It's broken. His little girl has faced a great life disappointment. She's too sweet for this world.

"I don't know Buggy. Maybe we can try at Dr. Deaton's."

"Okay..." Her bottom lip wobbles as she speaks. Her little glitter clipboard is clutched in her arms like it'll protect her from heart break. Stiles wants to drive back to the vegetable mart and punch Derek Hale right in the throat. Stiles and Briar have been selling Girl Scout cookies at Leigh's Veggie Mart for the past three years. They make a killing. But this year, this year, Stiles had pulled up to the Veggie Mart only to see brooding, angry, sarcastic Derek Hale already setting up a table. Before Stiles even had the chance to process what was happening a group of stay at home moms had surrounded Derek and purchased a boat load of cookies.

That was his spot. Briar's spot! They'd used that spot every cookie season for three years. Derek Hale and his overly tall daughter were encroaching on his territory. They were suppose to sell on Main Street across from the Jewish Deli. That was their spot. You didn't see Stiles trying to set up shop over there, no siree. Because Stiles respected the natural order of things. Stiles didn't want to upset little girls and crush their ambitions. But Derek Hale was obviously a righteous asshole with no apathy for anyone other than his freakishly tall spawn.

He took another deep breath and pulled onto the side street that would take him to the vet clinic. He and Deaton had an okay relationship. Years of taking Scott to work had let them develop a little bit of a dialogue. And he had a serious weakness for Cranberry Citrus crisps. Not a popular cookie, but to each his own. "Okay Buggy. Let's set up okay."

"'Kay Dad." Briar unbuckled herself and slip from the car. She had a definite weight to her shoulders. This year's cookie sales were particularly important. Which ever girl sold the most cookies got an all expense paid trip to Pigeon Forge Cabins. All the scouts were allowed to go of course but only one child got to go for free. And Stiles could work himself to the bone but he'd never be able to afford the trip. If Briar didn't win this thing, she didn't get to go.

As it was right now Stiles barely made enough to keep gas in his jeep. Putting Briar into Girl Scouts seemed like a dumb decision financially. But he'd skip lunch every day for a month if it meant seeing his little girl smile in her uniform. She loved it. Almost more than she loved him and he would be damned if he was going to let some rich lay about steal his daughter's thunder.

While Briar shuffled inside the clinic Stiles made himself useful and hauled a battered little gray table from the trunk. Then he stuffed a plastic table cloth under his arm and slammed his trunk. Deaton would say yes. Maybe not to him but he'd cave to Briar. It seemed like everyone knew who she was sometimes. Thankfully most people were tactful enough to keep their opinions to themselves.

Stiles' junior year was a mess. At one point it seemed like he wouldn't live to see the next school year. Then he started spending more time with Harley. She'd been a casual acquaintance. Someone who would partner with him or Scott when teachers separated the two of them. She was sweet and soft spoken. When the depression got so bad Stiles considered ending it Harley stepped in and got him out of his rut. One thing lead to another and they ended up having sex. Just the once. And well...Briar.

Harley's parents wanted nothing to do with the baby and as soon as Briar was born they packed up and moved half way across the country. She went to college. She was looking at a successful job. She sent Briar a gift and card every major holiday. Sometimes she sent Stiles a postcard. It is what it is.

These days Stiles was a little out of his depth. As a baby Briar was easy. Tiring, but easy. Now she was in third grade. Clothes mattered more. Accessories mattered more. Hair. Oh my good God her hair. Stiles spent most of his life with a buzz cut and had minimal contact with women in general. He hadn't been ready for all of her hair. Black hair was way above his pay grade but God did he try. He still felt bad that she'd gone through the chunky braid/colorful barrette stage.

Stiles clicked his teeth as he tied the ends of his bright green table cloth. It was a little windy out. More than he thought it would be. "Just our luck." He stood up and braced his knuckles on his hips, surveying his little set up. The night before they'd made a colorful poster listing the more popular flavors and the price. A big $4. As he went to pull their camp chairs from the trunk Briar came bounding out of the clinic clutching Scott's hand.

"Daddy! Uncle Scott is going to be my first buyer."

"Oh yeah? What about the Doc.?"

Briar rushed forward and took her purple owl fold out chair from him and busied herself at the table. She took her cookie selling very seriously. Stiles slung his own chair over his shoulder and pulled Scott into a hug. They bumped arms and patted each other's backs. "Deaton said he'd come out in a minute."

"Thanks for letting us set up here man."

"No problem." Scott waved his hand in a 'whatever' gesture and twisted to look at the table. "I thought you guys would be at the market though."

Stiles snorted and slung himself back like a child. "Yeah. Derek Hale poached us man."

"That sucks." The good thing about Scottie, was that he got it. He looked properly offended. That was a righteously offended face right there. Because who didn't know that the veggie mart was Briar's spot?

Briar and Adelaide were in the same troop. They started at the same time, both of them choosing the green and white striped button up to the polo for their first meeting. Briar wanted to make friends. Adelaide wanted to become supreme leader. Probably. She'd rebuffed Briar's attempt at making friends and Stiles hadn't like dealing with her or her father sense. Petty maybe, really actually, but Stiles was bias.

Racism wasn't so bad in Beacon Hills. I mean, it was there. It happened. It happened everywhere. At the time Briar hadn't had any mixed friends in her kindergarten class. Hadn't met any mixed kids really. Seeing Adelaide at Girl Scouts had made her night. Up until the nasty 'I'm better than the general populace' Hale trait rared its ugly head. Adelaide's mother died when she was little. Her name was Braeden and she'd been an air marshal. She got shot. Honestly Stiles thought he and Derek would have more to talk about. But it just never worked out. Every time it looked like they could be civil with each other they ended up bickering like children. It wasn't good for their girls. So they kept apart. Until this morning. Derek fucking Hale everyone.

"Daaaaaaad! Come sit down. Uncle Scott has to go back inside." She's looking up at him with a 'Duh' expression and Stiles can't help but grin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Derek doesn't have to ruin their day. They still have time to sell.

* * * * * 

The General Muir, the Jewish deli Derek and Addie sold cookies near, was going bankrupt. Usually the two of them set up just outside of it and sold their cookies with a rousing amount of success. But this week they were busy doing flash sales and drumming up donations to save their business. Derek didn't feel right selling across from them. So the two of them drove past and headed for a new spot.

Derek knew that Briar Stilinski's dad always set up a table outside of the vegetable market. It was a good spot. For every adult that want to eat healthy there was a kid or spouse who wanted something sweet. He figured they could push two tables together and share the sales. All the proceeds went to the same troop so why not.

"Addie we're going to sell with Briar today alright?"

In the backseat Addie rolled her eyes and picked at her little brown shorts. Her legs were so long. Braeden said she'd be an early bloomer. That she'd slow down some time in high school. Until then she stood a head above everyone else and stuck out like a sore thumb. It made her surly. Derek couldn't fault her for it. Its not like he was doing any better on the personality front. He kind of wished Addie and Briar got along better. She didn't have many friends. Between the way she looked and the out of the way place they lived, kids just didn't make the effort. But Briar was a sweetie. A little quirky, like her father, but sweet.

Stiles wasn't half bad either. Once you got past the hurricane of sarcasm and asshole he was actually pretty decent. And cute, in a dorky kind of way. The problem was Stiles didn't make the effort to be kind to anyone but family. So Derek didn't feel bad about pulling to the market and setting up his little table. Addie helped him by stacking a pyramid of sample boxes. When they settled down into their fold out chairs Derek spotted Stiles' beat up Jeep.

He wanted to wait until he parked to talk about their table set up. Derek was hoping the girls could sit between them. In part so they could interact and partly because Derek didn't trust himself not to say something stupid to Stiles. He watched the Jeep pull into the parking lot. It idled for a second and Derek was about to wave. Then a group of women came from the store and crowded around the booth. Addie cleared her throat and launched into her sales pitch, gaining a ten box sale. By the time the women dispersed Stiles and his Jeep were gone.

Beside him Addie huffed and restacked the boxes the women had dug through. "We can sell these alone Dad. It's not a big deal."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Addie side eyed him and tutted. "I don't hate her. She's just weird okay. She still has imaginary friends and she's always messy. She catches animals Dad. You know how I feel about that."

Derek stares down at his daughter. She looks so much like Braeden, right down to the fierce look on her face. The only thing she'd gotten from him was the attitude and the eyebrows. "She lets them go?"

"That's not the point Dad. She spent all of recess trying to trick a squirrel into a bucket once. Then she tried to bring it into class."

Derek furrowed his brows. "She caught it?"

"I told you, she's weird."

Derek has to admit that she is a little odd. He doesn't have much interaction with her but she's always been a sort of satellite to Addie. The elementary school is only so big. And Briar is loud. He'd heard about her. Seemed like everyone had. The son of the Sheriff knocks up some girl and ends up a single dad before he's even graduated. He didn't even go to college. Never got a real job. He lives paycheck to paycheck in a neighborhood this side of seedy. Bright future just flushed down the drain because of one accident. It couldn't have been easy. He remembers how hard it was for him after Braeden passed. And he was already an adult. He'd already established himself.

Not willing to go farther down that road, he shakes himself and puts on a smile. The least he can do is earn his little girl a new badge. Before the day is through Derek and Addie have sold close to one hundred boxes of cookies. It's a good spot. Derek takes care of packing things away while Addie runs inside to grab some carrots.

"Dad, are we coming here tomorrow?"

"Sure." He closes his trunk and opens the back door for Addie. Once she's buckled in he shuts the door and slides into the drivers side. "Classic rock or smooth jazz?"

Addie rocks her head to the side in thought. "Rock." For a second they sit together in the car and hum along before starting up and driving back home. Their house is in a more run down area of town. Different from where Stiles lives. Derek's building is being gutted so it can draw in a hipster crowd. Just like all the other buildings around it. Stiles lives about twenty minutes away where the streets aren't empty. Instead they're full of drug addicts and angry teenagers. He doubts Stiles even lets Briar play outside alone.

Their building use to produce shirts. It was a small operation and it's set up like a big open warehouse on the bottom. The top floor is a loft set up where the accounting and paperwork use to happen. At some point someone came in and ripped a big circular hole in one wall. Instead of patching it Derek turned it into a reading nook for his daughter. He put in plush green carpeting and hung bare industrial bulbs from the ceiling. Then he'd painted the walls a navy blue with a glitter top coat. It was Addie's little magic hide away. Derek would be a little prouder of it if she had someone to share it with.

* * * * * * *

"I'm fine Dad. Really. No...no." Stiles snaps his fingers at Briar too catch her attention. His cell is pinched between his ear and shoulder. His hands are full and Briar's missing shoe is under the couch. Once he's caught her attention he points it out and readjusts his phone. "We want to come around and sell to the deputies. And maybe some of the...No! Dad! Seriously? The girls. Maybe Larry. Larry's bound to get booked today. It's Monday." Briar tugs her shoe free and hops around while she pulls it on. "Prostitutes don't like cookies? News to me."

Briar giggles and tugs on her backpack. She'd grown up around the police station. Just like her Dad had before her. She got to know the girls who got booked on the weekends and the few guys who trickled in for petty theft or public drunkeness. Some of them were nice, just stupid. Dad and Grandpa kept her away from the actual bad guys. Some of the kids in her class thought it was weird, or that she was lying. But that was okay. She got to meet some of the coolest people. Prostitutes were people too. And Larry. Larry liked to drink because his baby died. Once while he was sobering up, cuffed to a chair, he'd colored with her. He never went outside the lines.

"So no more clinic?" Yesterday they hadn't sold that many. The clinic didn't get too much business really. A few people here and there. Mostly they'd set up there because Scott and Deaton were okay with it. Not all businesses were so welcoming. They'd only managed twenty boxes. Way less than they would have at the veggie mart.

"Yeah Buggy, looks like we're going to bother Grandpa today." Stiles shuffles all of his things around and herds her out the door. Today he has just enough time to drop her off before he has to be at work. He's a waiter at Denny's. It's equal parts humiliating and thankless. He gets far less tips than his perky coworkers and can no longer stand to eat pancakes. But it's kept a roof over their heads so far.

When he gets to work there's Girl Scouts out front. Not Brownies like Briar and Adelaide, but Daisies. He can't begrudge them the spot. Not when they're so little. His shift sucks. It usually does. He has to take his lunch break at 1:45 so he can swing by and grab Briar. Then he has to rush to drop her off with Parrish before getting back to work. Some days his shifts are split, or he works nights. Sometimes he has to bring her in and busy her with coloring books. He chose to forego college to take care of her on his own straight away. Now he was paying for it big time. The highlight of is day is going to be watching Briar make sales after his shift.

And she does make sales. Of course his dad humors them by buying four boxes. Parrish bought a few while watching her. The other deputies listen patiently to her little pitch and order a box or two a piece. Despite the tuts he receives Stiles does take her around to the girls and Larry. She manages to walk out of the station with sixty boxes sold. It still puts them behind where they were last year at this time. Usually the station is their last stop. The place that gives them that little last minute boost.

Stiles tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He knows Briar isn't going. She never gets to go. Last year she'd come close. But she'd lost out to, who else, Adelaide. She ended up not even going. Stiles kept that tidbit to himself. If Briar found out she'd have a meltdown. If Derek kept showing up at the Veggie Mart Briar wouldn't even come close. He was swiftly running out of ways to keep her from being disappointed in their lack luster life. Every year it got harder. Which brought him to the latest disappointment.

"Daddy can we get ice cream?"

"I think that's a great idea Buggy." Ice cream makes disappointment taste better. It's practically scientifically proven. He shifts into the turning lane and heads to the closest grocery store. Why pay six dollars for a sundae when you could get two pints of ice cream instead?

* * * * * *

Derek needs to start making lists. He always forgets something. The other day it was carrots. Today it's pink beans. Cora was over for dinner and he'd promised her pink beans. Reasonable adults would have let it go. Never let it be said Cora was reasonable. He stalked through the aisle to find a can when he caught sight of Stiles.

"Shh, shh, Briar please." He was whispering frantically and holding a sweating pint of ice cream. Briar looks two seconds away from a full on tantrum.

"Daddy it's not fair!"

"Shhh. Please, Buggy I know."

"No! No you don't! I don't get to do anything!"

"Buggy stop. Not here okay."

"Why can't I go? Why can't I go? I never get to go anywhere!"

"Sweetheart--" Stiles bends down and tries to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry okay. I am. But you can't go."

Derek steps closer to the aisle and goes a little farther back. He knows he shouldn't be listening but he can't help it. He's never seen the two of them argue. He knows that Stiles doesn't make a lot. The summer trip to Pigeon Creek is expensive but it's a little ways off.

"It doesn't even cost anything! You just don't want me to go. Why do you have to be so mean?"

Stiles makes a noise like a choke. When he speaks again it sounds like he's going to cry. "Buggy...I know it's not fair. I'm sorry."

Briar stops her foot. "No you're not or you'd let me go!" She must be talking about the mall sleepover. It's free but the troop leaders encourage the kids to bring money so they can shop. The mall closes a little early for them and opens up a little early too. Just so the Girl Scouts can shop in peace. It's a nice little event. Addie wants to buy Christmas presents while she's there.

"Buggy we don't have the gas okay. I've got five dollars in my pocket okay. That's all I have until I get paid. The next few days we'll have to ride bikes to school okay. The mall is thirty minutes away."

Derek hears them shuffle around, hears Briar sniffle and whine. His throat feels tight. He knew Stiles didn't make a lot. He supported himself and a kid as a waiter. It shouldn't even be possible.

"Just ask grandpa for gas money."

Stiles sighs. "Buggy...I can't keep doing that okay. I can't. Its...you'll understand when you're older okay. I'm not doing this to be mean. I just...I can't get you out there. Maybe if I make some good tips."

Derek sniffs and tries to work away the feeling building in his throat. It never really occurred to him how much Girl Scouts cost. It was usually only a little bit here and there. But if you lived on crumpled ones it could be a fortune. Obviously he can't approach Stiles here in the store. His pride would keep him from accepting a ride alone. That didn't mean he couldn't send Adelaide.

He quickly ducked into another aisle and made his way to the front of the store. He wanted to get to his car before Stiles saw him. The whole way home he thought about Stiles and Briar. How much she seemed to glow in the Scouts but how she hardly ever attended their events and getaways. Stiles probably worked himself to the bone to keep her in the Scouts.

When he gets home he tosses the can of pink beans at Cora. "You can make them." He rolls his shoulders and heads into the nook to find Addie. "Addie, I need to talk to you." She closes her book around her finger and points to a plush pillow across from her. Derek takes her invitation and makes himself comfortable. "I want you to do something for me okay."

"Like what?"

"You know Mr. Stilinski doesn't make a lot of money. And he works a lot."

"Yeah, Briar complains about it sometimes. So?"

Derek sighs and rests his elbows on his knees. The two of them have never worried about money. And they live pretty simply truth be told. He doesn't want this to seem like charity. He doesn't want his daughter pitying Stiles. He just wants to be friendly. He wants to bring Stiles into his life, Briar too. "Mr. Stilinski can't get Briar to the mall sleepover."

"His Jeep is broken again?"

"Something like that. If I ask he'll say no. But I'd like you to ask Briar if she'd like to ride with us."

"Daaaaad." Addie slumps back on her beanbag and huffs. "She's weird."

"And if someone doesn't give her a ride she has to miss it. How would you feel if I said you couldn't go?"

She sits up straight and makes a noise almost like a gasp. "But Dad! You said--"

Derek leans forward, face stern. "You are going to invite Briar to ride with us. Or you don't get to go either. I don't think the Scouts are teaching you to be selfish. And you don't tell her, or Mr. Stilinski, that I made you ask. Doing something nice isn't nice if you rub it in their face."

"Fine. Do I have to sleep next to her?"

Derek flicks her on the knee. "I don't care what you do once you get there so long as you're nice to her. She hasn't ever been mean to you." With that Derek stands and heads to the kitchen. Cora is standing at the stove, stirring her beans.

"How is Stiles by the way?" Cora doesn't even try to pretend she isn't teasing him. She'd gone to school with Stiles. She was one of the few female students who'd have anything to do with him after what happened with Harley. Like it was somehow entirely his fault that her parents were the way they were.

Derek leans against the counter next to the stove, arms crossed. "I saw him in the store. Briar was upset because she couldn't go to the sleepover."

"His Jeep isn't broken is it?"

"No gas money."

Cora hums and flicks off the stove. "He's a good guy. He's an asshole. But he's a good guy. Great dad."

"I know."

"I know you know." She turns to face him, leaning in close so Addie can't hear. "I just don't know why you keep being a dick to him. Every time you two look like you're going to get along you put your foot in your mouth. Even you're not that big of an idiot. You're doing it on purpose."

"I am not."

"I've seen you flirt your way out of a ticket with a straight cop. You can land Stilinski."

Derek huffs and kicks lightly at his sister's foot. "I don't want to land him. Did you ever think of that." Cora makes it sound so sordid. Like he wants to bang him in the Camero and be done with it. Derek wants a relationship. But he can't just think about himself. He has to think about Addie first.

"Then do the Brady Bunch thing. Take him on a date. Don't be an ass the next time you see him."

"Addie--"

"Addie likes Stiles just fine. She thinks Briar is loud. Loud can be good for her."

It's true. She needs to start making more friends. She has some tentative acquaintances in her class, kids she'll sit and read with. Kids she likes sitting next to at the lunch table. But she's never asked to bring anyone home. She's never given out their phone number. She doesn't go to birthday parties. Maybe this mall sleepover will be good for all of them.

* * * * * * 

At the next Scouts meeting Addie dreads asking Briar. She's always surrounded by so many people. Loud, sticky, dirty people. Mr. Stilinski's hours aren't reliable so someone different is always picking her up from the meetings. She can't wait until it's time to leave to ask. Luckily she's saved from having to work it out because Briar comes to her.

"I like your hair."

Last night Addie had sat for hours while her Dad worked her hair into little cornrows that met up on the top of her head to form a bow. Her Dad was always doing her hair. He could do just about anything with her hair. Briar always seemed to have her hair in buns. Usually two buns on the top of her head. Once she'd come in with medium sized box braids but they were uneven and the bottoms were closed off with hair bands instead of tiny elastics. Someone teased her until she took them out.

"My Dad does it for me."

"Oh...I thought...", Briar blushes and steps back. "I thought you went to get it done. Like at a hair place."

"Nope. My Dad. Your Dad doesn't know how?"

"Nah...he tries but he just can't get it right. I stopped asking. For my birthday I want to go to a hair place." The two of them stare at each other a little. Addie knows she's lucky to have a white Dad, well half white Dad, that knows how to do black hair. Mr. Stilinski probably only knows how to brush her hair out.

"Want to come to the mall with me? My Dad can drive us. He can talk to about hair."

Briar waves her hand around. "I don't think he could teach me that."

"Well my Dad learned somewhere. He can tell your dad where to learn. Do you want a ride?"

For a second Briar looks like she's going to cry. She stares down at her shoes. They're caked with dirt and she's on her third pair of shoelaces. Bright pink this time. Until her Dad said something Addie had never really thought about all the stuff Briar missed. It must really suck.

"I uh...I have to ask my Dad but yeah. I want a ride. He could take me home too?"

"Yeah. He works from home."

"Cool."

"Cool."

The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds. Then the troop leader calls them all over to discuss their next project. They sit next to each other and it isn't really that weird at all.

* * * * * * 

A man has his pride. Sometimes Stiles feels like he started out with half the pride of everyone else and he has to treasure that little amount that much more. Which is why he's equal parts happy and angry that Derek Hale is giving Briar a ride to the mall. On the one hand his little girl is happy. On the other, he can't help but feel this is some sort of charity. Like the Mighty Derek Hale is stepping down from his perch to bless the lowly poor Stilinski family. True, Adelaide extended the invite, which weird, but Derek still had to show up.

Despite the shit neighborhood his apartment was well cared for. He took a lot of pride in his possessions. He kept a clean house and treasured his thrift store finds. Everything had a story. Derek probably expected to see them living in squalor. Well Stiles wasn't going to let that happen.

"Buggy, let's get ready." He put her in her best pajamas, a Monster High set gifted by Grandpa. It had fleece pants and a thermal long sleeve top. Both were black and pink. Her favorite was Howleen. Stiles had once tried and failed to pin her hair back just like Howleen's. It ended in tears and the grave acceptance that if he was ever going to really do her hair he'd need to take a class. Something else he couldn't afford. One thing at a time.

Usually he left her hair down when she slept then brushed it like crazy in the morning. Tonight he'd have to tame them down in two chunky braids. "Braids or twists Buggy?"

"Twists." She stands patiently as her Dad fumbles and yanks on her hair. She rocks with it patiently, use to it by now. But hopefully Mr. Hale could teach her something about her hair. They had internet. Mostly because they couldn't afford cable. So she'd watched Youtube tutorials but she couldn't do the stuff on her own head. And her Dad just couldn't get his fingers to move right.

When Stiles is done he ties them off with little elastics. "Okay. PJ's, hair...slippers...where are your slippers?" He spins around and digs through their little laundry basket of shoes. There's a lot of flip flops in there. And a pair of converse he's had since high school. "Slippers, check." He tosses them at her then picks her backpack up off the couch. It's got her toothbrush, sleeping bag, and pillow stuffed into it. He runs his fingers over the zipper and drums them over the front.

He's not nervous about her leaving. They spend enough nights apart that it doesn't worry him. Not any more than a parent should worry. It's just...Derek. Derek Hale is going to drive his daughter to and from the mall. The cookie spot sniper is going to do something nice for them. It's unthinkable.

He's not entirely prepared for the knock. Stiles sighs and heads to the door, checking through the peep hole before sliding off the lock. Derek is standing with his hand on Adelaide's shoulder. Her hair looks absolutely adorable. "Come in." Stiles stands aside and ushers them in.

"Thank you." Derek guides Adelaide in and nods to Stiles.

"Thanks for driving her. She's excited to ride with someone else."

"It's no problem." Derek urges his daughter to go talk with Briar a little. "I hope you don't mind."

"No way man, they're having fun. Saves me a trip." Stiles clears his throat and hugs his daughters backpack to himself. He's not really sure what to say. Honestly he was half hoping Briar would just run out and he and Derek wouldn't have to really speak.

"I haven't seen you at the Leigh's."

"Because you've been there."

Derek opens his mouth but Stiles cuts him off. He grabs him by the sleeve of his ridiculous leather jacket and drags him into the kitchen. "Listen man, I wasn't going to say anything but since you brought it up--"

"I thought that the two of us could--"

Stiles holds up his hand and leans in close. Derek can see a spatter of light freckles on the bridge of his nose. It's adorable. "Listen, you know we don't have a lot of money. No point beating around the bush. That's our spot okay. Cookies sell there."

"Yeah Addie and I--"

"Look man!" Stiles' eyes flick to the living room but the girls don't seem to be paying attention. "I can't send her to Pigeon Creek. Maybe if I rode my bike every day between now and then and we had spaghetti every night. But that's not really plausible. They only way my little girl gets to go on that trip is if she sells more cookies than any other Brownie."

Derek's insides seem to shrivel. He thought he would be able to bridge the gap between the two of them. Start off on a better foot. But instead Stiles sees him as some malicious asshole hell bent on ruining his daughter's happiness. "I wasn't trying to ruin your sales. I just thought we could set up together." Derek steps back. "Addie needs to make friends. I thought...Briar is very sweet. If anyone could get Addie to come out of her shell it would be her."

Stiles straightens up, surprised. It had never occurred to him that Derek had motivations besides being an asshole. "Well..." Stiles swallowed and looked way from him, letting his eyes wander around the kitchen. "I guess we could share Leigh's." He doesn't want to. The selfish part of him wants to demand his territory back. He and Briar made that spot their own. But honestly she's not looking too good in the sales department. At this point it'd take a miracle to make top seller. He rests his hip against the counter and hugs Briar's backpack closer to his stomach. "Could you not mention--"

"No, no, of course not." Derek reaches out, catching himself at the last minute. He'd wanted to put his hand on Stiles' bicep. It was more likely to be chewed off than accepted. "If she doesn't get top seller we can do something. Addie didn't go last year."

"I know." Boy does Stiles know. He nearly threw a fit when he realized they hadn't let Briar go in her place. Being runner up was suppose to have benefits like that.

"She doesn't do well with people. Going on a trip so far away from home...she got scared. I got her packed. She was excited. I thought..." Derek sighs and makes a gesture with his arms. "She started crying when we got to the car and I told her she didn't have to go."

"That's...I didn't know she had anxiety problems."

"She's afraid of being away from me." Derek says it quietly. Like the very admission kills something inside of him. He shifts nervously, casting a quick glance towards the living room. Addie and Briar seem busy with a Tupperware of Monster High dolls. "I've tried getting her more involved."

Now Stiles feels like an ass. After his mother died he had a mess of anxiety issues. He spent his fair share of time crying hysterically whenever his dad went to work. He shifted around nervously, feeling ashamed of how he's thought about her. It's easy to assume other people's kids are hell spawn when you don't know them. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Derek's face hardens. "Don't be sorry--"

Stiles cuts him off before it can escalate. He holds his hands out to stop him, the backpack dangling off one wrist. "I use to get panic attacks. After my mother..." Stiles coughs to clear his throat and lets his hands drop. "Have you tried video games? I use to like it, playing with people I could talk to but didn't have to see."

"I don't think it's her thing. But I'd be willing to try." He steps forward, and parts his lips. He wants to bring the conversation back around. End this on a high note.

"Daaaaaaad! We're going to be late."

Both of them straighten up and head back into the living room. Stiles slides the bag onto Briar's shoulder and smooths his hands over her shoulders. "Okay Buggy, behave. And say thank you to Mr. Hale for driving you."

She nods very seriously and turns to Derek. "Thank you Mr. Hale."

"You're very welcome Briar." He looks at her so softly it stirs a little something in Stiles' heart. Fuck.

* * * * *

Sleeping at the mall was going to be weird. The food court was open and everyone got a free meal. Briar chose pizza and wound her way around until she found Adelaide. She had a big box of Chinese food. "Are we sleeping on the floor?"

"In our sleeping bags."

Briar scrunched up her nose. "The floor will still be hard."

"You wanted to come." Addie plucks up a piece of bourbon chicken with her chopsticks and shoves it in her mouth. She doesn't want to say anything mean. But Briar asks a lot of questions. When Addie has questions she looks things up. She doesn't just babble.

Sensing Addie's frustration, Briar shrinks down in her seat and pulls off a piece of her cheese. The sleepover sounded fun. It was free. She just wanted to be a part of something. But they were sleeping on the ground. "Do you think my Dad will be able to do my hair?"

Addie sighed. "Anyone can learn. It'll be easier if someone shows him. My Dad learned from my mom."

"Do you remember her?" Briar didn't know her mom. Not really. She got a picture every now and then. She always got presents. But she never called.

Addie slumped back in her chair and started poking at her rice. "Yeah...I was three when she died. So I remember some things. Not a lot, mostly little stuff. Like how she smelled. And she wore boots. Big leather boots."

Briar kicks out her feet, losing one slipper in the process. She leaves it because she's still got on her socks. Her feet get cold easy. "I don't know my mom. Like I know her. But I don't know her you know? I don't even know what she sounds like."

"She doesn't call?"

"No...I don't think her parents like my Dad very much."

"But she's a grown up now right?" Addie has leaned over, her long arm draped across Briar's seat. Around them it's loud with giggling and screeching but she doesn't want anyone to hear them. It's private stuff.

"I guess. But she didn't want me." Briar sniffs and rolls her shoulders, trying not to cry. "It's like if she doesn't hear me I didn't happen. It makes my Dad mad sometimes."

Addie isn't sure what to say. She doesn't have a big family, but they all love her. She knows her mom didn't want to leave her. "We should eat. The sooner we finish the sooner we get to pick a spot."

Briar sniffles again and fingers the rim of her paper plate. "Can we sleep by the trees?"

"Sure."

* * * * * * * 

In the morning Addie thought a lot about Briar's life. She thought a lot about what it would be like if her mother was gone. Just a flight away. To have a mother that hated her. She thought about what it must be like to live somewhere she couldn't go outside to play. What it would be like to miss every Scouts Event that wasn't free. And it sucked.

Adelaide didn't like spending time away from her Dad because...because her mom said she was coming back and she never did. She didn't want to go to camp and find out her Dad died in a car accident while she was away having fun. A lot of who she was, was because of her Dad. Reading, history, not liking big crowds, that was all stuff she got from her Dad. Briar was probably weird because Mr. Stilinski was weird. She was probably so loud because she wanted people to notice her. She could be friends with Briar. She just needed to learn a little more about her.

The easiest way to learn more would be to have her over. There was more than enough room in her reading nook for both of them. "Dad?" She stands in front of the couch with her hands on her hips. He's reading, his glasses are sliding down his nose.

"Hm?"

"Can Briar come over to play tomorrow?" Her Dad's smile is worth the hours of hyper babbling questions she's going to get tomorrow.

* * * * * * * 

**THUNK**

"Boom." Briar is lying on her belly in the grass, still holding a length of nylon rope. She looks pleased, but entirely nonpulsed by what she's done. Addie is absolutely baffled.

"How?" Addie sits up on her knees and stares at the giant terracotta pot. It's overturned on a squirrel. "Seriously, how? Every time."

Briar shrugs. "I have a gift." She could catch birds too. But she started with bugs. So many bugs. She use to snatch flies out of the air. That's where she got her nickname. "I let them go. I just like to look at them. I want to be like Bindi Irwin."

"That Australian girl?"

"Yeah." Briar pops up and ambles over to the big pot. Inside she can hear the squirrel running in circles. "Shhhh, I've got you." She carefully tips the pot over, slowly. The squirrel stays back, hunched down. It's still holding a piece of dried pineapple. Addie comes in for a closer look. "Careful he might throw it."

Across the grassy lot Derek was frowning. "What are they doing?"

Beside him Stiles snorts and kicks his legs up on the patio table, crossing them at the ankle. "Making a better mouse trap." In the past few weeks they've gotten closer. More than once Stiles has come over to Derek's for the sole purpose of getting Briar's hair done. He's learning a little more but he's nowhere near Derek's skill level.

Derek lets out a breath and sits down in his rubbery beach chair. When he'd bought the building there was a whole host of dirty junk lying abandoned in the grass lot behind it. He salvaged what he could. It wasn't quite past winter yet but it was warm enough to drag out the patio stuff and sit outside. "The cookie sales are about over." He doesn't look over at Stiles. He's afraid of what he might say. In the past few weeks they've gotten closer. With the girls getting along it was easy to stay calm.

The chair beside him creaked. Stiles tipped his head back over the edge of the chair and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Yeah...I still can't afford Pigeon Creek. I wish they'd go somewhere more affordable."

"Like a Motel 6?"

Stiles snorted. "She already knows half the regulars." Stiles slides his legs off the table and lets his feet smack against the concrete. Selling with Derek hadn't been bad. But splitting the sales meant Briar sold even less than last year. So Stiles is quietly trying to figure out a cheap way to sooth her broken heart.

"I was thinking..."

"Hm?" Stiles twists at the waist to see Derek. The girls are setting up a new trap. They're completely occupied.

Derek looked over at Stiles, peering over the tops of his aviators. "When the Scouts are at Pigeon Creek the four of us could go to the beach. My older sister owns a bungalow right off the shore."

"It'll be warm by then. I'm sure the girls will have fun."

Derek coughed into his fist and looked back out over the lot. "Maybe...maybe we could have some fun before then."

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. "Grown up fun?"

"Yes."

Beside him Stiles chokes. He whips around in his chair like a chipmunk and gapes at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." While Stiles preened Derek tucked an arm behind his head. He could wait for the spring break trip. There would be plenty of dates and meetings to fill the space until then. And to think he got this chance because of Girl Scout cookies.


End file.
